


Salubrious - Five Prompts

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1032]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A fluffier ending to the episode SWAK.





	Salubrious - Five Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/26/2002 for the word [salubrious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/26/salubrious).
> 
> salubrious  
> favorable to or promoting health; healthful:salubrious air.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the January 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/130707.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Salubrious - Five Prompts

Tony laid on the hospital bed under the blue lights as the plague wracked his system. He’d put on a good show for Kate, but even she was gone now. Despite the salubrious air in the isolation chamber or at least the air as devoid of contaminants as they could make it, he knew he was dying.

He could feel it in his bones. The only thought on his mind was that he’d never had a chance to tell Gibbs how much he loved him. He drifted off to sleep, his mind giving him nightmares of how much pain he would be in when he died.

When he next woke, Gibbs stood watching over him. “You will not die.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony found it strange how much that one sentence made him feel like he was the most beautiful person in the world even as he hacked up his lungs, certain that he was going to die despite Gibbs order. The truth was that he knew then that Gibbs cared for him too. It gave him the desire to live again, especially when Gibbs climbed in behind him and rubbed his back, offering comfort that he never offered to anyone else.

“I love you.” Tony mumbled. He could claim that he thought he was dying if Gibbs didn’t return his feelings like he thought.

“I love you, too.” Gibbs turned Tony to face him and smiled at him like he was the center of his world. To Gibbs, he was. This case had really driven home to Gibbs how much he cared about Tony and would miss him if he was gone.

Tony leaned back against Gibbs chest and basked in the love that now surrounded him as Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony loosely. He couldn’t die, now. Not when he’d just been handed everything he wanted in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
